Sonic Next Current Gen
by Subwayguy99
Summary: Sonic's back in his own story FOR once and with Tails and Knuckles, the gang is all here, but with a new dude that's like Sonic and probably Sticks, not from the start though. The gang of dudes and girls fight massive villains and crack jokes in between fights and hang out with normal peoples.
1. A NEW ISLAND!

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1a: EVEN MORE GRAPHICS**

''This is only PS4 and Xbox One, stay away PC guys...And it's on PC, dude.'' Sonic said and he was looking at the base in Sunflower Hill and the places had some huts, where the Chaotix was bunking for the day, since they had to stop somewhere along their way to somewhere. ''Where are you going today?'' Sonic asked, trying to be nice. ''We're hiking somewhere for our day out and we're going to Station Square!'' Vector shouted and he had his big backpack, ready to do stuff. ''I don't know what we're doing, once we get there, but we have some person who is apprently hiring us.'' Espio said, packing nothing but his stars and then the Chaotix.

Sonic's team was in Woodside Base, mostly made of oak, bamboo and ropes, with some metal and plastic along with it. ''Stay up, guys! Eggman could be anywhere plotting his plans for whatever, but we have TO BE READY!'' Knuckles shouted and he was in the gym, doing some leg day. ''Nice job, you didn't forget!'' Sonic said and he was in the gym at the time doing push ups and then he jumped out of the window to run to the beach via a oak bridge and a river. ''Yeah, it's me like I always am.'' he said to himself, while going to the beach and 3 or 4 minutes later, he reached the big beach.

''Woohoo, nothing like a beach rest!'' Sonic shouted, because he thought he was alone, but Gary the hedgehog came up to him with a chilli dog. ''Okay, that's cool, Gary? How hot is it.'' he said to Gary, but then the yellow hedgehog ran and then Gyro(who was a red Sonic with an extra quill, blue shoes and yellow beach shorts) and he was also revealed nothing, as he didn't care about Sonic. ''Watch out, for the heat!'' Gyro said, warning the blue blur, but he didn't care and then he realized that the chilli dog was really hot. ''Oh, THIS IS HOT!'' Sonic shouted and then he was running to the nearest fountain which was filled with water.

Tails and Knuckles were at the base, training for whatever comes their way. ''I got a plan to stop Eggman!'',Tails shouted. ''It involves some lasers and a robot me.'' ''What really, he isn't that much of a threat, but there's a chance that CHAOS was happen and METAL would be wrecked, as well!'' Knuckles shouted, having a load of fun with puns. ''I think Eggman could be deadly, again.'' Tails said and he was working with paper to make a robot, that probably was Metal Tails and he forgot he needed his own data to make it work.

Sonic and Gyro was hanging out in the beach eating hot chilli dogs and he was really cool because he drank some water. ''DAMN, you're a good dude.'' Gyro said and he was walking down to a hut along with Sonic, because they were friends now. ''Okay, let's surf on this beach, because the waves!'' Sonic shouted and he did a tornado to get a board.

**Parts 1b and 1c are coming soon!**


	2. The mystery thickens

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1b: Bad Stuff? ALWAYS HAPPENS!**

Sonic and Gyro were surfing, Tails and Knuckles were hanging out in the bases thinking of new ideas and the Chaotix was hiking on Sonic's island, when suddenly a bomb came out of nowhere and he had to leave the somewhat OP red hedgehog on the beach, because Gyro couldn't handle it.  
''Sorry, Gyro. But you're a bit of a idiot, dumb guy.'' he said and Gyro was a bit sad, but Gyro knew he wasn't strong and he stayed there on the beach with a old friends and Charmy just came to the red hedgehog and punched him in the face.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went to where the explosion took place and then Tails saw a new logo, that hasn't been seen before. ''What is this logo?'' Sonic asked and then he looked closer and it was Eggman's logo along with the new logo.  
''Wonder who's Eggman working with, but his partner will probably push him out of the plan somehow.'' Tails said and then he looked at both logos and saw a similarity between them. ''Let's ran back and do some research on it!'' ''Sounds like a plan because I gotta do some important stuff.'' Knuckles said and then his necklace shone, so he started running really fast, but not the speed of sound.

Sonic and Tails were running back, when they saw a few robots beating Vector up and Vector beating the heck out of them. ''There was a bomb over there and then some Egg Pawns came over here and started to beat your base. I'm beating them up right now!'' he shouted and Sonic knew he had no time to lose.  
''WE GOT TO GO INSIDE BEFORE THE COMPUTER'S CRUSHED!'' he yelled and then he started doing some homing attacks to defeat the Egg Pawns, but this time they were a little stronger, so Sonic crushed them with a little effort and Tails ran inside the hut with the wooden door and luckily, the computer was on.

Tails was now on the computer researching about the new logo, that has been appearing on Eggman's stuff lately and then he got a result somewhere, so he ran back out to where Sonic was and told him some stuff.  
''I got intel on what is the new logo! I don't know much, but apprently some page said that it's own by a man really evil and that, he's currently working with Eggman. So nothing much.'' Tails said and Sonic was really dissapointed with that, but then, Espio came out of the shadows and defeated an Egg Pawn.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Vector were all at the same place at the same time. ''What's going on with these robots and why are they even there? HOW ARE THEY EVEN HERE?'' Tails asked and he tried to figure it out, but then he realized there was a metal boat with a roof over its head. ''That boat over there is the first clue to realize who did it!'' he said, confident that the boat was used to bring the Egg Pawns in and then he walked slowly before reaching the boat and then he saw the same logo.

''Is Eggman's new guy making tech? Because they are terrible, 1 out of 10, WORST BOAT OF THE YEAR!'' Sonic said, jokingly. ''Let's bust out the Tornado to find out what's happening!'' ''How do we fit five people?'' Knuckles asked, but he forgot the Tails' other plane that could carry three and then he activated a huge door to open the hangar. ''That's how we're going to fit five!'' Tails shouted, looking at the plane, that returned home for the Sonic Heroes intro and they all jumped into the same boat except for Vector. ''I'm gonna stay here and take care of Charmy and Gyro. BYE, DUDES!'' he shouted and they waved back, before he stood back and the plane took off with no problems at first, but the wind went in a different direction.

**Episode 1c is coming this THURSDAY!**


	3. That's just the start

**Sonic Next Next Gen**  
**Episode 1c: THE ENEMIES ARE ANNOYING!**

Sonic's four-man combo were on Tails' five-man only plane heading to Station Square and Espio was definitely on the plane. ''All we have is not much information, some bad boat and a logo.'' Sonic said, saying all he knows. ''I took pictures of it!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic got the camera and then passed it to Espio with his hands, so then the ninja analysed it and he checked some other pictures for the logo. ''What does a boat company have to do with this plan, this time?'' Espio asked everybody else and then Knuckles realized something.

''Those boat guys don't make legit boats, the boats somehow explode from whatever they're doing in those factories and it's sort of weird, that they're with Eggman, but it makes sense, since THEY EXPLODE ALL OF THE FRICKING TIME!'' Sonic shouted and then everybody heard him and they were going to some hangar in the west side.  
''Let's go, gang! We got to settle, where's all of the bad boats!'' Knuckles shouted, confident and they ran fast out of the hangar after checking that the whole area is same from planes landing and then they all went to the center of Station Square.

All of them were in Station Square, when suddenly people were freaking out about something in there. ''There's some giant crabs!'' Big shouted to them and he was using some metal fishing rod to stop them from taking over and he defeated some. ''Split up, everyone! We gotta wreck those giant enemy crabs into the ground!'' Knuckles shouted and then Sonic went up the current giant crab and then he went through it using some digging move and he jumped off the bot off at a high speed. ''Kick it away! We don't want to break monuments!'' Knuckles barked at Vector and they both lifted the crabs and they punched it to a side of a building and there wasn't much damage.

''Thanks, Sonic! For saving the coast of the city!'' the Vice President said and then Sonic gaves a thumbs up. ''No problem! I'm sure I will defeat some robots, riht now!'' Sonic replied and he ran away from Emerald Coast fast. ''We got to move the crab to somewhere!'' Big yelled, saying some important stuff and then Vector grabbed a point of the crab and so did Big and he was super strong. ''Yay, we're doing it!'' Big said, happy and then Knuckles grabbed the front end and they all carried it out.

**Episode 1d coming soon and this is back from the DUST!**


End file.
